


Safe with me

by aawood2013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aawood2013/pseuds/aawood2013
Summary: “You’re safe with me, you’ll always be safe with me.”





	Safe with me

The hallway was long and dimly lit as Hawkeye crept through it. They’d found what was thought to be an empty hydra base. There were no guards around but there were some scientist running around trying to burn files as soon as the avengers stepped into the base. 

Turning a corner, he paused as he heard what sounded like Russian being spoken. A flash of panic hit him and he took off running, pulling an arrow from hid quiver. 

Rounding the next corner, Hawkeye only took a second to line up the shot before releasing the arrow. It hit it’s Mark, embedding into the neck of the man standing in front of Bucky. There was a flicker of fear across the man’s face before he crumbled to the ground.   
“Bucky?” Clint called cautiously as he pulled a special arrow from his quiver. It was one designed by Stark to disable the arm in the event of an emergency. He had a special arrow for each member of the team. 

“Sweetheart, I need you to answer me please.” He took a step forward, bow still raised at the ready but it wasn’t needed. As soon as he took his first step closer he could see the faint tremble to Buckys shoulders, something that would have gone unnoticed by anyone else. 

Dropping his bow and the arrow. Clint rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his husband, holding him tightly to himself. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” He kept up the mantra until he felt Bucky lean more heavily on him, felt his breath warm against his neck. 

“You’re safe love. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” Buckys breath was starting to even out, no longer as shallow as it had been. The fear, the worry was slowly leaving the two men as they Clint tightly to each other. “You’re safe with me, you’ll always be safe with me.”


End file.
